The Tufts Cancer Education Program has achieved significant success in its first funding period primaryly in the area of strengthening the input of the oncologic sciences in undergraduate teaching at Tufts University School of Medicine. Objectives including 1) an increased understanding of the basic scientific mechanisms of cancer, 2) appreciation of interdisciplinary diagnostic and therapeutic procedures in cancer care, 3) discussion of controversies that exist in the understanding of the cause and management of cancer patients, and 4) emphasis on the psychosocial support of cancer patient have all been achieved in significant degree. The methods utilized include the development of new courses in Cell Biology and Biochemistry of Disease, and reorganization and supplementation of oncology material in the pathology microbiology, and second year systems programs. In the renewal period the Clinical Cancer Education Program will be involved in sweeping new programs at Tufts which include: 1) the new "interface" curriculum in health sciences teaching, 2) the new Tufts University School of Veterinary Medicine, 3) the new Tufts Institute of Nutritional Research, and 4) a new Tufts Cancer Research Center sponsored program in epidemiology and statistics. Three major new courses are planned: 1) "Understanding Cancer" will familiarize college students at Tufts in some of the social and biological problems of oncology, 2) "Comparative Neoplasia" will emphasize the cross comparisons between spontaneously induced neoplastic disease in many different animals, some of whome are exposed to the same physical environmental carcinogens to which man is exposed, 3) "Fundamental Basis of Clinical Practice" will bring fourth year medical students back to the Medical School for a practical review of the basic science principles underlying prevention, diagnosis, and treatment of malignant disease in humans. In the renewal period, increasing emphasis will be placed on the use of Clinical Associates in the implementation of these programs. In addition, new audiovisual modules in breast cancer will be developed to make up for inadequacies found in an extensive review of existing materials.